soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
Zack Everhart
Zack Everhart was a contestant on season 11 of So You Think You Can Dance. His genre is tap. He came in 4th place. Biography Zack began dancing at the age of 8. He began training in ballet, tap, and jazz. As he got older, he began to branch off to contemporary, hip-hop, and ballroom. He has received numerous accolades over the years: he was selected as a PULSE Protégé at the age of 12, he was awarded a full scholarship to tour with Dance Caravan as a demonstrator in the summer of 2008, and he has received multiple dance scholarships to many prestigious organizations including Joffrey Ballet, Luigi Dance Center, Millenium Dance Center in Los Angeles, and Steps on Broadway and Broadway Dance Center in New York. Zack was selected to attend the 2011 Governor’s Honors Program in Dance. He has also performed with the Atlanta Lyric Theatre in “42nd Street”, “Throroughly Modern Millie" and "Sophisticated Ladies". Zack has also attended Point Park University as a Dance major. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' Zack first auditioned for season 10 and made the Top 30 before getting cut during the Green Mile round with Aaron Turner. He later returned for season 11. Meet the Top 20 (July 2, 2014) Zack was paired up with Valerie Rockey for the first live show of the season. They danced a tap routine choreographed by Anthony Morigerato to "Sing" by Ed Sheeran. Week 1 (July 9, 2014) In the package, the pairs must interview each other in 10 seconds. Zack is paired up with Jacque LeWarne and they perform an African Jazz choreographed by Sean Cheesman to "Dibiza" by Danny Tenaglia. Week 2 (July 16, 2014) In the package, dancers must reveal something America didn't know about their partner. Jacque and Zack performed a hip-hop choreographed by Keoni and Mari Madrid to "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith. Zack landed in the Bottom 6 but was not eliminated. Week 3 (July 23, 2014) In the package, dancers must talk about their first dance recital. Jacque and Zack performed a jazz choreographed by Sonya Tayeh to "Back To Black" by Beyoncé feat. Andre 3000. Later in the show, Zack performed a contemporary piece choreographed by Sonya Tayeh with Brooklyn Fullmer, Casey Askew, Emily James, Serge Onik, Tanisha Belnap, Valerie Rockey, and Emilio Dosal. Week 4 (July 30, 2014) In the package, dancers must tell viewers something their partner would bring to the Top 10. Jacque and Zack performed a Paso Doble choreographed by Jean-Marc Genereux to "Dragula" by Rob Zombie. Later in the show, Zack performed a contemporary piece choreographed by Travis Wall with Ricky Ubeda, Teddy Coffey, Emilio Dosal, Rudy Abreu, Serge Onik, and Casey Askew. Zack landed in the Bottom 4 but was not eliminated. Week 5 (August 6, 2014) Zack and all-star partner Amy Yakima performed a contemporary choreographed by Sonya Tayeh to "Europe, After The Rain" by Max Richter. Week 6 (August 13, 2014) In the package, dancers must talk about the dancer/person who inspires them the most. Zack and all-star partner Makenzie Dustman performed a Broadway choreographed by Spencer Liff to "They Way You Make Me Feel" by Michael Jackson. He also performed a tap solo to an acoustic version of "Gotta Get Thru This" by Daniel Bedingfield. Week 7 (August 20, 2014) Zack and all-star partner Fik-Shun Stegall performed a hip-hop choreographed by ''SYTYCD ''alum Phillip Chbeeb to "Sail" (Unlimited Gravity Remix) by Awolnation. He was also reunited with partner Jacque LeWarne and they performed a Jean-Marc Genereux Foxtrot to "Anything Goes" by Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga. He performed a tap solo to "Butterfly" by Jason Mraz as well. Week 8 (August 27, 2014) Zack reunited with Meet the Top 20 Week partner and fellow tapper Valerie Rockey and they danced a Tyce Diorio contemporary to "Pearls" by Sade. He also danced a Spencer Liff Broadway with Jessica Richens to "Hernando's Hideaway" by Ella Fitzgerald and a Pharside Jennings & Krystal Meraz hip-hop with Ricky Ubeda to "The Antidote" by District 78. Zack and all-star partner Aaron Turner performed a tap routine choreographed by Anthony Morigerato to "Piano Man" by Billy Joel. He performed a tap solo to "Superstition" by Adam Rafferty as well. Finale (September 3, 2014) For Zack's pick, he reunited with all-star Amy Yakima to perform their Week 5 contemporary routine choreographed by Sonya Tayeh to "Europe, After The Rain" by Max Richter. For fellow contestant Valerie Rockey's pick, he performed his Top 20 showcase week Anthony Morigerato tap routine with her to "Sing" by Ed Sheeran. For judge Adam Shankman's pick, Zack performed his Week 8 hip-hop routine with Ricky Ubeda choreographed by Pharside Jennings and Krystal Meraz hip-hop to "The Antidote" by District 78. Zack came in fourth place. Media Gallery Videos Trivia *Zack hates cereal. *He has a second-degree black belt. *His dream dance partner is Comfort Fedoke. *He is dating Jacque LeWarne. Category:Dancers Category:Season 11 Category:Tap Category:4th Place Category:All-Stars